


Reunited

by AceAvenger



Category: Choice of Games, Heroes Rise
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAvenger/pseuds/AceAvenger
Summary: A few moments between Black Magic and the Main Character leading up to the battle with Infinitum. (This is not canon compliant with the last Hero Project game.)





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Regan is nonbinary and uses they/them pronouns.  
> 2) Loki is the codename for my MC for the Hero Project games.

A cool night breeze ruffled Regan’s copper hair as they stood at the edge of the warehouse, overlooking the Fringes. Arms crossed over their chest, Regan kept a watchful eye. An informant mentioned a drug deal possibly happening tonight, and Regan needed a break from world ending catastrophes. They shifted slightly, catching a bright flash of white light out of the corner of their eye. Whirling around to face the intruder, Regan uncrossed their arms, pointing black energy bolts at the intruder. Whichever reporter thought they could sneak up on Conduit was about to get an earful.

“Is that any way to greet an ex?” The stranger asked, smirking.

Regan relaxed, letting the energy bolts fizzle out. “I only greet people who sneak up on me like that.”

“Touché.” Black Magic, A.K.A. Lucas, replied, walking over to Regan. “It’s been awhile, Regan. How is life in the Fringes treating you?”

Regan raised an eyebrow, noting Lucas wasn’t using their code name. Long disappeared butterflies fluttered in Regan’s stomach. Clearing their throat, Regan answered. “Fine. What brings you to the Fringes? Last I heard, you were working as an advocate for Infini Heroes.”

Lucas shrugged. “I was. I am, but I needed to get out. I though I might visit an old friend and see if they wanted some help.”

"Huh, I swore we were more than friends.” Regan teased with a snort. Lucas blushed slightly and before he could respond, Regan said, “You’re welcome to stay. According to my informant, there should be a drug deal going down tonight. I could always use someone to cover my back.” They turned, facing the edge of the warehouse again.

Lucas stood next to Regan, staring at them. “Thank you.” He responded quietly, turning to face the Fringes. The two heroes stood in silence, watching the docks. Out of the corner of their eye, Regan noticed Lucas shifting in place, sighing quietly. Smirking, Regan thought that that somethings never change. “Why are you smirking?”

Turning to him, Regan stated, “You’re sighing and shifting. Whenever Rebellion went on for too long during mission briefs, you would sigh and shift in your seat.”

“You still remember things like that?” Lucas asked, slightly awed.

Blushing slightly, Regan shrugged, looking away from him. “It’s not a big deal. A good superhero always needs to be observant.” Regan replied, trying to play it off.

Lucas smiled in response, a laugh escaping from him. “And you still don’t accept compliments very well.” He teased.

Rolling their eyes, Regan switched topics. “So, what is the deal with the new outfit?”

“I needed a rebranding. I stopped using my powers that relied on life force and started using the ones that didn’t. So, I ditched ‘Black Magic’, and became ‘Bright Magic’.” Cheekily striking a pose, he asked, “What do you think of the new suit?”

To Regan, it seemed like Lucas just switched out the color black with white, but it seemed to represent a good change for Lucas. He looked happier and healthier than Regan last saw him. “I think you look good, and I’m happy that you’re starting over. If you need anything, don’t be afraid to rely on me.” They said, smiling at Lucas. Regan wanted to support him; they always had.

Genuinely smiling, Lucas hugged Regan, who stiffened for a moment before returning the hug. “Thank you.” He whispered in their ear. Pulling away, Lucas spoke, “It means a lot to have you on my side.”

Resisting the urge to pull him into their arms, Regan gave him an awkward thumbs-up. “No problem.” Clearing their throat, Regan turned their attention to the docks. “We should probably continue to keep watch.”  They were in for a _long_ night.

\--

Regan fished their keys out of their pocket, clumsily finding the one that corresponded to Grandma’s apartment. They shifted the weightless bags of fertilizer as they pushed the door open. Closing the door to the ornate apartment behind them, Regan shouted, “Grandma! Where do you want me to put the fertilizer?”

“On the garden balcony, please.” Grandma called from the kitchen.

“I can do that!” Regan rounded the corner into the living room, jumping at the sight of Lucas, sitting on an ornate, white couch. In front of him, on the marble, coffee table, stood an empty serving platter and two cups of coffee. He smiled at Regan nervously, mouth stuffed with one of Grandma’s famous lemon bars. “Uh, hey Lucas.” Regan waved awkwardly, still holding the fertilizer on their shoulder.

Lucas swallowed the bar, still smiling nervously. “My apartment is looking really bland, and I remembered how nice your Grandmother’s flowers looked…” He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

Regan smiled, no longer nervous. “Say no more. I understand.” Venus de Milo’s children inhabited Regan’s apartment, always making them feel at home.

Lucas stood up. “Do you want help with those bags?”

Regan shook their head. Lowering their voice, Regan confessed with a joking smile. “I’m making weightless with my powers. Don’t tell anyone; I can’t lose my hard-earned street cred.”

Lucas laughed, finally relaxing. “Your secret is safe with me, Regan.” He teased as Regan walked over to the balcony door. “Let me get the door for you.” Lucas said, pulling the door open with a gentlemanly flourish. Regan laughed as they stepped outside, placing the new bags on top of the other bags. 

Regan stepped back inside, closing the glass door behind them. They sat down next to Lucas on the couch. Regan looked over to see Lucas stroking Venus de Milo softly. Regan smiled, commenting, “I have a few of Venus de Milo’s children at my apartment. They always make the place feel like home.”

He smiled sheepishly, withdrawing his hand. “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.” Lucas replied, a light blush coating his cheeks.

“No problem. Hey, you’ve got something on your face.” Regan noticed, leaning in close to him. They wiped a bit of frosting from the lemon bars from his cheek and Lucas stiffened, his cheeks turning a darker shade of red. Licking it off their finger, Regan commented, “Damn, Grandma’s lemon bars are the best.”

“Yeah…” Lucas said, his voice faint.

\--

Regan ended the vidcall, running their hand through their cropped hair in frustration. DAMNIT! On one hand, Regan was proud of their family, staying to provide aid and protection to the citizens of the Fringes. On the other hand, Regan wanted their family to be out of harm’s way. Yet, nowhere seemed safe with Infinitum alive. “Is everything alright? I’ve seen that look before.”  Regan looked away from the vidcall screen to see Lucas, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest and concern on his face.

Putting on their game face, Regan stood straight. “I’m fine,’ They responded, ‘If you need- “

“Bullshit.” Lucas cut in, frowning.

Regan glared. “It’s the truth. Everything is- “

“You might be able to fool everyone else, but please don’t pull that with me, Regan.” He uncrossed his arms, walking towards Regan. “I know that face, the one where you think everything is about to go horribly wrong. So, please tell me what’s wrong.” Lucas said, his tone hurt. “Or at least, talk to Jenny.”

Regan sighed. “You’re right. I shouldn’t lie to you. I just…” They swallowed, tears welling in their eyes. “I’m concerned about my family.” Regan replied, their voice thick. “I’m worried about Jury. I’m worried about the new kid, Loki. I’m worried about Jenny. I’m worried about everyone _. I’m worried about you_.”

Their voice rose as they let it all out. “This Infinitum? She’s dangerous, more dangerous than anything I’ve ever faced in my life, _including Victon_.  I’m worried about the things we’ll have to do to stop her. I’m worried that you might have to use your old powers and that you might die. I’m worried about everyone dying. I’m mostly worried about everyone dying because I wasn’t good enough to stop her. _I’m afraid I won’t be enough to stop her._ ”

Lucas pulled Regan into his arms, and they wrapped their arms around him, burying their face in his chest. “I’m really worried too, Regan, but knowing that you’re in our corner? I know we can stop her. Regan, you’ll always be enough. You always have been. You’re not alone in this fight. Jenny, Jury, Loki, the others, and I are all in your corner. Together, we’ll kick infinitum back to wherever she came from.”

“Thank you, I really needed to hear that.” Regan replied, looking up at him with a watery smile.

Lucas smiled. “A few years ago, when I was having my crisis, a hero told me some words I needed to hear. I’m glad I could return the favor.” He wiped a stray tear away from their eye. “We can do this, Regan.”

“I know.” Clearing their throat, Regan let go of Lucas, pulling out of the hug. They ignored the sharp, small pain in their chest. “Go, call whoever you need to. I should go make sure that everyone is ready.”

 “Promise me that you’ll come back from this fight alive?”

Regan nodded. “As long as you do the same.”

“Deal.”

\--

Lucas sighed as Regan left him in the room alone. He yearned to pull them back into his arms, to hold Regan for just a little while longer. “Just please come back, Regan.” His voice cracked slightly as he spoke aloud.

\--

Infinitum swirled in front of Regan. Their friends lay scattered on the ground and Loki lay a few feet away from Regan. They knew they needed to end this fight once and for all, even if it meant their death. _Promise me that you’ll come back from this fight alive?_ Lucas’ voice echoed clear and sharp in their head. Regan shook off the thought of death. No, the would stop Infinitum without dying. Gathering whatever strength, they could muster, Regan launched into their air. Once reaching a high enough altitude, Regan clasped their hands together, over their head. They brought their fists down onto Infinitum, slamming with all their might.

\--

Regan stumbled off the ship, bones tired and muscles aching. They looked around the hangar, a pang of worry in their chest. _What if he didn’t make it back?_ Next to Regan, Jenny raised an eyebrow. “You know,’ Jenny jerked her thumb to the left, ‘He’s over there if you’re looking for him.”

“Thanks.” Regan replied, stopping, slightly unsure. 

Rolling her eyes, Jenny shoved Regan in his direction. “Go. Get him. You’re getting drool everywhere.”

Jury laughed. “You are. I think you have some right here.” He said, pointing at his face.

Regan shook their head, smiling at their friend’s antics. Jogging over in his direction, Regan shouted, “LUCAS!”

Lucas looked over in Regan’s direction, a wide smile gracing his face. “REGAN!” He shouted, sprinting towards them. The two met in the middle, Regan picking up Lucas in a hug. “You came back!” He exclaimed as Regan let him down.

“I did promise someone I would make it out of the fight alive.”

“Well, it gives me the chance to do this.” He said, pressing his lips against Regan’s. Regan immediately deepened the kiss, wrapping their arms around his neck.

“Get a room!” Jury shouted jokingly, Jenny punching him in the shoulder.

Regan and Lucas pulled apart. Breathless, Regan suggested, “Maybe, we should take this somewhere private?”

Grinning mischievously, Lucas grabbed their hand. “I know just the place.”


End file.
